


Flinching

by Arkaidou



Category: The Uncanny Counter
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Fighting, Gen, I know Mun wasn’t bullied until after he confronted Hyeok-u, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, OOC, but let’s say he was purely for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou
Summary: They noticed how when he first joined he flinched so much.
Relationships: Do Ha-na & So-Mun, Ga Mo-tak & So-Mun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Flinching

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it gets ooc at the end but i never rlly wrote angst so 
> 
> Also ty guys for ur support!! I luv y’all

When Mun had first joined the other Counters he had shown promise, but was horribly inexperienced. Not that anyone would train and wait for the day that such an unbelievable moment would occur.

If you told someone who had a messed up leg for 7 years that they had become three times stronger than the average human and would have to fight evil spirits possessing people they would look at you like you were crazy.

Nevertheless, he put effort into his training, he had passion and wanted to be able to fight spirits. But another reason they could all see that wasn’t explicitly said was that 

He wanted to be able to defend himself.

It was clear from when Ha-na first found him being beat up by Hyeok-u and other bullies, as well as when he went to save Ung-min from them as well.

And years of being physically and verbally bullied left habits whether you wanted them there or not. Like flinching.

They definitely noticed his flinching when he was a rookie.

\- - -

_ Mun practiced his punches on the punching bag, it wasn’t half bad, not by Mo-tak’s standards at least. _

_ He slowly stopped and took a deep breath, going to take the gloves on his hands off. _

_ Mo-tak walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt Mun’s skin jump from under his hand and hear his breath hitch for a moment before taking another deep breath. _

_ “Oh. Thank you.” He replied quietly. _

\- - -

Mun must have noticed this habit too, because after awhile he always stopped when he heard the smallest of noises. He trained himself to stop flinching. But it didn’t stop entirely.

He was even caught being beat up one time, and never really seemed all that bothered by it.

\- - -

_ Ha-na walked down the sidewalk, on her way to get groceries so they would have enough for tomorrow. _

_ As she was on her way there, taking in the cool air of the afternoon she heard the sounds of pained grunting and the sounds of kicking. _

_ She turned to where the sound was coming from and saw Hyeok-u and his cronies beating someone up, again. _

_ Ha-na had a look of anger on her face as she approached them, fists clenched at her sides. “Hey!” She shouted, catching their attention. _

_ Fear crossed Hyeok-u’s’ cronies faces as they grabbed Hyeok-u’s arm and tugged him along. They knew they couldn’t beat her now. _

_ As she got closer to the hurt figure she noticed it was Mun. _

_ He was getting beat up? Can’t he fight back yet? Did he not want to? _

_ “Mun?” She asked softly, he groaned as he sat up and looked at her. “Oh. Ha-na.” He stood up shakily and wiped dirt off his pants. _

_ “Why are they hurting you? Why didn’t you fight back? You’re stronger than them aren’t you?” _

_ Mun looked to the side, overwhelmed by her abundance of questions. “It’s nothing, really. I’m fine.” He gave a half hearted smile. “Thank you, though.” _

They stared at eachother before Ha-na scoffed and left. “I will never understand you. 


End file.
